Vibratory rammers (or tampers) are designed for confined area compaction of granular, mixed and cohesive soils. Applications include compaction of backfill around foundations, subgrades underneath footings, base preparation for concrete work, backfill compaction for pipeline and cable trenches as well as asphalt patching for repair work on streets and sidewalks. These machines are used predominantly for compacting and levelling soil, sand and asphalt during site, road and pavement works.
These hand held rammer machines or tamper machines (also known as jumping jacks) are used extensively by ground working gangs within the construction industry. These machines consist of a ram with heavy foot plate which is driven up and down by the engine mounted immediately above it.
Their usage can vary from a few minutes to a whole day depending on the extent of the job and the system of work adopted.
The operator usually positions and manoeuvres the rammer by use of a rectangular steel frame which is mounted on top of the engine. However, rammers are heavy and difficult to move from one location to another when the machine is not being operated. Consequently, operators attempting to move the rammer are sometimes subject to different injuries (including back injuries) when attempting to move the machine over certain distances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,880 (HARDING) teaches the use of a support on rollers removably attachable to the base of certain types of heavy machinery tools to facilitate their transport. The machinery must be placed on the support and then tilted to allow displacement of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,424 (GLASS) discloses a roller support structure which can be installed on a bar used for manipulation and operation of the tool. To transport the tool, the tool is pivoted about the roller support structure to lift its base off the ground and its displacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,745 (ROUNTREE) describes a wheeled dolly to transport a sander with a hand-operable brake for restraining rotation of at least one of the dolly wheels.
Several other prior art documents describe various types of tool transport devices. These documents are known to the Applicant by the following patent numbers: U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,583 (E. E. DORKINS), U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,320 (S. L. SRADER), U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,104 (D. W. JAMER et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,353 (G. S. WELLS), U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,940 (J. G. BERKHOUDT), U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,527 (SJOBERG), U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,311 (JINNINGS), U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,661 (ELLINGTON), U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,279 (GRINAGER), U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,729 B1 (GREPPMAIR), U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,317 B1 (MINOTTI), U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,906 B1 (CUNNINGHAM), U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,648 B1 (WADENSTEN).
However, none of the above-mentioned prior art documents teach the use of transport device which is simple and uses existing fastening features on the tool being transported.
Thus, there is still presently a need for a device, which can be used to help facilitate the transport of a rammer from one location to another in a simple, safe and efficient manner.